


A Good Meal

by FairyNiamh



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat Worries about his diet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Might upset overweight people

A Good Meal – Priest

 

Years ago, he would have been appalled at his actions. He would have sought out a way to kill himself. Now? Now he recognizes it as fun. He couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.

After all, humans were cattle. They stuffed their faces and pretended that there was no such thing as the boogey man. Once one of them was large enough, he would gladly prove them wrong. Though he was getting up there in years, two hundred years was nothing to sneeze at, and was slightly worried about his diet. All the fat and cholesterol stored in those bodies couldn’t be good for him. Maybe he should switch to a lighter snack... a gymnast or body builder.

‘Nah,’ he thought as he sunk his teeth into his latest victim. ‘You only live once.’

~Fin~


End file.
